The goal of this summer program is to introduce highly qualified undergraduates from diverse and underrepresented minority backgrounds to the concept of scientific research, the principles of scientific experimentation, the proper methods of data analysis, the interpretation, presentation, and translational applications of research results, and to clinicians who practice at academic medical centers. Each student will work in the laboratory of a faculty mentor who has a proven track record in the mentoring of students and who has an actively funded biomedical research program focusing on cardiovascular, pulmonary or sleep medicine to accomplish this goal. In addition, all students will learn about careers in academic medical centers (AMCs) by shadowing clinician-investigators both in an office setting, as well as on in-patient rounds. At the end of the first summer in the program, the students will write an abstract and participate in both a local and national poster presentation of their research results. After the second summer in the program, students will give a 5-7 minute chalk-talk to other students in the training program, and will again present their research locally and nationally. The students will also receive instruction in essay writing, MCAT preparation, and critical career skills. The ultimate goal of the program is to provide undergraduate students with an understanding and appreciation of the biomedical research process so as to encourage them to pursue careers studying patients and their diseases after further postgraduate training in graduate and medical education.